Wild FLowers and Wolves
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have never met, he's a big time Chinese gangster, she doesn't have a side. What happens when The Wolf Pack initiate new members, can they handle the heat the newbies bring? Gangs, SEX, drugs,cars, parties, and guns
1. Surprises

Wild Flowers and Wolves  
  
CC Lillith: Hey everyone! Time for more stories by me! *Lol!*  
  
Sakura: Hey hello! So, Lillith, you going to show us the story or what?  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Ya! When do we get to see the story?  
  
CC Lillith: Shut up you two or I'll make Syaoran marry MeiLin and Sakura marry Victor. *Grins evilly*  
  
Both: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
CC Lillith gives them the shut up or else look: As I was saying. I don't own CCS. The plot and some of the characters are mine, enjoy!  
  
CC Lillith: Ok one last thing, here is a very long summary (with out it the story will be very hard to understand.) It is not a list. I repeat it is not a list so don't be mean and tell Mr. Fido I'm breaking a rule k?  
  
This is a story about Gangs, gang wars, drugs, alcohol, SEX (not graphic. I don't think), guns, and partying. If you are to young to read this don't, and if you're too young and read it n e ways don't say you weren't warned.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura have never met. Sakura's brother, Touya, died in a gang war for betraying of his gang. The clan gangs in China are different than the Japanese ones, they are highly dependant on intrigue, business, and hush-hush work, so they aren't used to street racing and shootouts. Sakura has already transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Sakura has now made it so she can use the cards without releasing the wand. Sakura's name is really Sakura though she was called Ying Fa in China where she grew up. Sakura ran away and lost her memory when she was 8. She has been living with the Kinomotos ever since. Mr. Kinomoto died and now Sakura lives with her evil foster/ stepmother. Now her past is catching up with her, what will she do?  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Girls and Gangs  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto get down here NOW!" the usual shrill screech of Veronica echoed up the stairs.  
  
Sakura leapt out of bed and ran downstairs, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, putting on makeup, grabbing her back pack, and dressing at the same time, she rushed up to her evil step mother in a disarray, "What?"  
  
"You only have half an hour to drive to school!" Veronica looked down her nose at Sakura, "And make yourself look presentable your fiancée is going to be at the school today."  
  
"Veronica, three things: One I don't care, two I won't be late, and three there is no way in hell I'm even gonna think about marrying that holier- than-thou bastard," Sakura reached for her lunch, "If you want money so bad you marry him."  
  
"You will eat nothing today," Veronica snarled, "This will teach you to be on time."  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said rushing out the door, but her stomach was rumbling as she grabbed her keys from her purse and pulled out of the driveway, she hadn't eaten in four days, which meant Kero was at Yue's and she was alone. But they could still talk telepathically so that was no biggy.  
  
Sakura pulled into the school parking lot and parked her blood red Porsche convertible in the usual spot. She had 20 minutes until 1st period and it was a spare. But then again she drove fast dangerously fast, and very well.  
  
"Hey!" Rika called, "Sakura!" She and Naoko raced across the parking lot, "Some Chinese exchange students have come to stay at our school! Nao says they're gangsters.  
  
Sakura quickly looked up and scanned the campus, there were some new people here! She looked at each one carefully, Naoko was right. They were standing in a tight group. Three of the Chinese exchange students were girls, one had shoulder length blonde streaked brown hair in two braids, another had short red streaked black hair, and the last one had light silvery-blue hair with dark purple streaks. There were only two guys one had brown hair and amber eyes, the other had navy blue hair. They all had a wolf tattoo, and for some reason they seemed very familiar. But that wasn't the point, you could tell their positions buy their stances, and the way they moved.  
  
The two blue haired gang members were obviously an item, they were being quite generous with their PDAs. The amber-eyed one was the leader, and the two were his close friends, though the black haired one was probably family from the way he was bending to her will.  
  
As they broke apart and the girls went to sit in front of the school and the boys went to talk to Takashi, Sakura picked up on something else, there were two medium strength auras around the two boys. They had magic. Sakura pushed her aura down.  
  
She nodded once to Rika and Naoko and started towards the girls, she'd deal with them first. She new they probably wouldn't be afraid of her at first she was after all the captain of the cheerleading squad and looked it. The wholesome look tended to make people underestimate her, which made things easier for her.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo was sitting with MeiLin and Chiharu when she saw the girl heading towards them. The girl had auburn-red hair streaked with gold that fell about an inch past her knees, emerald green eyes, her skirt exactly regulation length, long legs, a tall curvy figure, and her makeup meticulously put on, not a single hair out of place.  
  
Tomoyo elbowed MeiLin, "We've got company."  
  
"Don't worry she's no match for us," MeiLin smirked egotistically.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't so sure, the girl moved with a liquid cat-like grace, which made her look as though she was floating rather than walking. She seemed strangely familiar.  
  
~  
  
Sakura decided the play dumb approach would be most useful here, "Who are you? Whatcha doing at our school, I haven't seen you before."  
  
"We're the Wolf Pack, we've taken over this place," A platinum blonde wearing as little as possible without wearing nothing had joined the group, "but what's it to you little girl?"  
  
That was it! Sakura felt anger boil up inside her, nobody, and I mean nobody insults Sakura Kinomoto on her turf and gets away with it.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself, she would have to teach this so called Wolf Pack what real gangs were made of.  
  
"Is that so?" Sakura smiled, "I wasn't aware that you had done such a thing."  
  
The platinum blonde smirked, "You say that as though it would be hard."  
  
The other girls watched in confusion as Sakura laughed, 'so she thinks she owns this town? Better think again.'  
  
~  
  
Syaoran turned when he herd Kim's high snide and frankly annoying voice echo across campus.  
  
It seems she had just insulted a girl from this school, because the emerald- eyed beauty was glaring at her. Then the girl's expression changed she smiled sweetly. He elbowed Erieol (sp?) to get his attention on the girls.  
  
He stood ready to step in if Kim tried to hurt the girl. But was shocked when the girl laughed, sarcastic and mocking, at Kim! Then she vanished, no she had just moved extraordinarily fast, she now had Kim by the throat against the school building.  
  
'No one hurts one of the pack and gets away with it,' Syaoran thought as he started towards their group. 


	2. YING FA? WHO'S THAT?

Wild Flowers and Wolves  
  
  
  
CC Lillith: Hey guys I finally got Syaoran and Sakura to shut up! Yay! Lol! Jk. N e ways they'll be back soon so I'll hurry this up. I am NOT trying to copy wild things. I repeat I am NOT most definitely surely and in all forms NOT NOT NOT copying wild things! I'll say it again.  
  
Tomoyo: Lily we get the picture! You DON'T have to say it again!  
  
CC Lillith * Blushes *: Oh Hehehe. N e ways I know it seems like Little Wolf Lover's story but it's not. I didn't want to do this but I will since you all doubt my originality *huff*. You say that it's like LWL's story for three reasons: the stepmother, the fiancée, and the gang name. Seriously though the only reason here is a stepmother is because we all know that Sakura's dad would NEVER do that to her. The fiancée is VERY important and not just to get in between Sakura and Syaoran, I needed him in here for my plot to work. AND FINALLY: the gang's name is based fully on Syaoran's Chinese name (Xiao Lang I can't spell) which means little wolf because he is a member of the Li clan and very high ranking. The wolf pack is a detachment from the L.I. Gang; this will be explained further in either this or the next chapter. I completely understand that all you people assumed the story would turn out the same but comeone if Sakura and them still have magic how on earth could that happen? *Gasps for air*. That is all. Oh and I have a few special thank yous at the bottom.  
  
Tomoyo: Your forgetting something.  
  
CC Lillith: No anything but that!  
  
Tomoyo: Lillith!  
  
CC Lillith: Ok, OK! I don't own CCS or any of those characters, I'm just a girl who is completely insane jk and has waaay to much time on her hands. LOL. Kim, Tia, Jordan, Talia, Arron, Tai, Zora, and Xui are mine, oh and so is the plot. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: YING FA? WHO'S THAT?  
  
Syaoran knew he would have to step in but. Damn she was fast. And he couldn't feel an aura either. Anger was simmering below his control as he swept across the lot. Kim was his responsibility he was part of his "detachment" as the elders liked to call it.  
  
~  
  
Sakura was pissed, royally pissed, totally raging mad pissed. She looked up into the blonde's frightened eyes, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto NOT little girl."  
  
She glared at the blonde, "You're on my turf, and I'm allowing you to visit but that is a privilege one that can be removed along with your life at anytime. Nobody insults me on my turf, and believe me, no matter what you do or say or where you do or say it I WILL know, and if it's anything even vaguely offensive you will regret the day your mother laid with your father. Is that clear?"  
  
Sakura waited for the girl's submissive nod before releasing her from the iron hold.  
  
Sakura grinned cheerfully and turned to the girl-Tomoyo-wasn't it?-and the other two girls cheerfully grinning.  
  
"Hey sorry 'bout that," Sakura said cheerfully, she didn't like being mean to people before she really knew them.  
  
The three girls were looking at her like she was a ghost.  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side as she though, 'They look so familiar!' But she was distracted from her thoughts as she felt an angry aura sweeping towards her through the crowds it was about 20-25 feet away. 'It's the leader.' She thought instinctively planning out her move.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran lunged towards the girls back, he hated to do this when her back was turned but she was to damn fast to fight face to face. She was leaning forward as if to say something else to Tomoyo, MeiLin, and Chiharu. ~  
  
As she felt him lunge she grabbed his wrist twirling into his arms and pressing her back into his chest. Her free hand was pressing two fingers gently into his neck, "One false move and I will cut off the flow of blood from your body to your brain, I hate to welcome you like this but I really don't like it when people jump me from behind." Sakura grinned playfully, "can't we all just get along?"  
  
~  
  
Syaoran was in shock the only person who had ever bested him in a fight was. no but it couldn't be! Could it? NO! She had disappeared, she had left him alone! It couldn't be her, there was just no way! But Ying Fa had used to use this move on him all the time especially on him!  
  
Syaoran was confused, both hope and despair were coursing through him, what if it was her, she kind of looked like Ying Fa, the hair color, the eyes, but it couldn't be!  
  
MeiLin took a step forward, "Ummm. Excuse me, what is your name?"  
  
The girl smiled politely, "Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Syaoran felt faint, it really was her; Ying Fa, Cherry Blossom, the one person he hoped and dreaded to find.  
  
MeiLin looked as though her birthday had come early.  
  
~  
  
MeiLin grinned and danced around in a circle, "We found her! We found Ying Fa!"  
  
MeiLin called out to Tomoyo and Chiharu in Chinese, "We found Ying Fa! Oh Aunty Yelan will be so pleased!"  
  
"Are you sure it's her?" Tomoyo called back.  
  
"Ya! Her first name is Cherry Blossom (CC Lillith: Ying Fa means Cherry Blossom in English so does Sakura) and her last name is Kinomoto," MeiLin laughed, "It has to be her!"  
  
~  
  
The two girls were speaking rapidly in Chinese the funny thing was she understood them!  
  
"You know you can stop talking as though I'm not here. I understand what you're saying," Sakura called out in Chinese. As she stood in the chestnut haired boys arms still positioned to kill she, visions flew before her eyes and her body started to relax her hand falling from his neck. The visions were of her childhood, playing with Syaoran, her mother and father, MeiLin, Chiharu, the other children at the palace and the manner, wearing Tomoyo's insane costumes, and a tall woman, Yelan. The rest of her memory remained lost to her, "I-I'm starting to remember. MeiLin? Chiharu? Eriol? Kim? Tomoyo? Where are the others?"  
  
~  
  
Syaoran was completely blown away, was this really Ying Fa?  
  
"Ying Fa?" he asked timidly.  
  
~  
  
Sakura smiled as she heard him call out her name, "yes?"  
  
"Is it really you?" Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura giggled, "of course Little Wolf who else could subdue the leader of the pack so easily. And call me Sakura I'm still not used to this whole Ying Fa business."  
  
Syaoran spun her around and hugged her, after he let go the rest of them (except Kim. Hey would u hug someone who just kicked ur ass?).  
  
They 're reverie was cut short when the bell rang. Sakura turned away from the group, "Don't seek me out. Being seen with me might cause problems. Plus Veronica and Victor will flip. I've got to go but I hope to see you soon. Tell everyone I'll miss them. Good-bye." Then she ran off with Rika and Naoko.  
  
As Sakura entered the school her mind was working with thousands of thoughts at once, she hoped she'd see them again.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran looked at the others, "Who are Veronica and Victor and why does she sound so worried?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "I don't know, but she spoke like she wasn't gonna see us in a long time."  
  
"Her aura is different," Everyone turned to look at Eriol, "It's different; stronger brighter, yet darker than before. It's ore red than pink now."  
  
MeiLin spoke as a frown creased her brow, "Whatever is up I don't like it."  
  
~  
  
Sakura walked towards her second period class as the bell signaled the end of her spare, 'I wonder if tonight will go as planned, oh well, if it doesn't I won't have to worry about Veronica or Victor anymore. She sighed fully prepared to do whatever it took, even die.  
  
CC Lillith: Oh! Cliffy! Dun dun duh! So Whatcha think? I hope you liked it. And thank you everyone who reviewed and a special thanks goes out to:  
  
Littlewolf1105  
  
Amber Perkins  
  
Okanami Masomi:  
  
Taiora  
  
Snuggles  
  
Kuro-tenshi_2nd  
  
Lov3ly-067  
  
Koneko1028  
  
LicyBabe2002  
  
Mokourin  
  
CC Lillith: My special thanks went out to all of you who didn't mention wild things in your reviews, But don't get me wrong the rest of you left great reviews and I understand you're assumption but I'm to tired to type that may names. Lol. And Taiora you are the best your review really helped me to feel better after I read all those reviews thanks a lot, since you were so sweet I've decided to insert a scene with you into one of the next few chappies. Love you all Toodles!  
  
Review you know you waaaaaaaaaaaant to!  
  
Come on just push the button!  
  
Pleez I need to know your thoughts!  
  
Lol!  
  
Pleez just leave me a quick message I love to here your opinion!  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON PLEEZ!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ / \/ 


	3. The Nomad

WILD FLOWERS AND WOLVES!!!  
  
CC Lillith: Hey guys I got a special request to put up this chapter really quick so here we go but I warn you I want ten more reviews before I put up the next one! Heh heh heh! N e ways thank you to: lilwolf1105, Ecuagirl, Melly, Cherrywolfpup, uNfOrGoTtEn, JaeEunSkits, and lil_azn_girl who all reviewed chapter two before I decided to put up this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated your thoughts! Now on with the-  
  
Syaoran: Lily. Disclaimer!  
  
CC Lillith: Ok! Ok! OK! You know I hate typing this out every time it's getting really annoying.  
  
Sakura: Just type the stupid thing I wanna know what's gonna happen to me!  
  
CC Lillith: I don't own CCS blah blah blah, The characters I mentioned last time (Tia Talia. ect) are mine the plot is also mine, I'm just a writer attempting to brainwash a large population of ppl... SCRATCH THAT! *Lol* Kero Stop throwing your voice I didn't say that!  
  
Kero: Sorry..  
  
CC Lillith: It's ok. Now I have one thing that is very important to say and that is I understand that a lot of people think my story isn't very original but it is. Think about it, are all fairy tales the same? No. But every single one (or close to every single one) starts with Once upon a time. In reality there are only a select few things that are similar in my story and Wild Things: the gangs, the stepmother, the fiancé, and the summary. It's about gangs, duh, laughs but a lot of stories are about gangs. The stepmothers one and only function is to set Sakura up with Victor. Victor now he is a VERY important character and just so you know NOTING like the fiancé in Wild Things. The summary is only vaguely similar to that of Wild Things because I put in the content warnings. I did this as a warning because I thought well it contains it so people should know before they read it. I've read Little Wolf Lover's stories and I really like her writing, there would be no point in ruining her originality. All I ask is for you to wait a while before judging me. I appreciate any comments or kind criticisms you have for my story. I don't take flames. Everyone is entitled to their opinion but no one has the right to down right insult some one. If you place your criticism politely I will check to see if what angered or annoyed you can be changed with out ruining the plot or what I have planned and then I will change it. If you leave a cruel review I will ignore you and it. Grins Enough lectures on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE NOMAD  
  
It took Sakura quite a long time to convince Rika and Naoko that the Chinese visitors wouldn't disrupt their plan, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Are you sure it will be ok Sakura?" Rika whispered for the eighth time that class it was their last period class.  
  
Sakura sighed, "For the last time yes I'm They're big timer China people. If they really are a gang then they will be playing by the rules they know; intrigue and assassination. They are used to slow work and if they jump in on this city's business it will only take one fight. Them here would be like us there, we'd have no idea what to do and probably not last a night without help. There they were top notch here they're rookies. They won't even last a minute if they try to leave a mark in this place."  
  
"So is the plan still on?" Naoko asked casually.  
  
Sakura smirked, "Ya, the Black Hand\Wolverine alliance won't be going through peacefully if it goes through at all. They won't know what hit them. Do you all know your parts? Cause I could get Tia or Talia to fill in for you."  
  
"Care to share your thoughts, Ms Kumonito?" Mr. Tamayuki asked over his horn-rimmed spectacles.  
  
"First of all its Kinomoto you ass," Sakura growled this teacher knew her name all to well, "and Aphrodite is spelled with an e not a y. She and Venus are the SAME goddess one name is Greek the other is Roman. Do your research before trying to act like you know anything."  
  
Sakura, Rika, and Naoko walked to the door and Sakura flipped a note over her shoulder, "We have somewhere to be, See you later."  
  
Rika and Naoko walked out the door with Sakura but suddenly Rika stuck her head back in the room, "Oh and Mr. Tamayucky or w/e your fly is down, we were laughing at how tiny your weenie is."  
  
The rest of the class burst out laughing as a red-faced Tamayuki tried to do up his fly.  
  
~  
  
Sakura ruled the school and there was no question as to why. She carried an intense air of complication and mystery about her. She had an awesome body, great looks, and impeccable style, yet she was extremely modest; She walked with a sway of her hips and acted flirty, yet she dressed so wholesome with her uniform exactly the right length and nothing open or unbuttoned that shouldn't be; She didn't pay attention in class yet still got straight A's; and she treated the teachers and students different on some days and the same on others. When in came to Sakura Kinomoto, you never knew what to expect, and her friends they were almost as mysterious as she was. Sakura was the most wanted girl in the school but along with her friends they always turned down the offers.  
  
The complexity of that group: Tia, Talia, Sakura, Naoko, and Rika. Made them the most popular girls at the school. The only boys they would ever hang out with were Takashi Yamazaki (sp?), Tai Sorrow, and Renzo Yokito. The one thing that amazed everyone was that the people in the group of the most popular kids weren't rich; none of them had a lot of money.  
  
The only thing Sakura would change about her school life would be Victor, her so called "fiancée" like that would ever happen! He walked around like he owned the place and whenever he was around Sakura got this icy feeling running down her spine. IT was well known that Sakura HATED Victor with a passion, but he wouldn't give up his chase. He wanted her as his possession. Unfortunately he was very persistent and wasted a lot of Sakura's time.  
  
This was one of those times; funny thing is MeiLin witnessed the whole thing.  
  
~  
  
"So we'll meet up at the club later right?" Naoko asked as she popped in a pair of blue eye contacts.  
  
Sakura laughed, "DUH! Where else would we meet? My house? My step-monster would flip!"  
  
"So what's the club called again?" Rika asked wiggling out of her skirt (she had shorts underneath.)  
  
"The stripe," Sakura whispered.  
  
~  
  
".. Monster would flip!"  
  
MeiLin stopped, 'had that been Ying Fa's voice?' She waited she had to be sure.  
  
"So what's that club called again?" another voice asked  
  
MeiLin listened for the reply, it was to quiet for her to understand but it was Ying Fa all right. MeiLin was about to leave to report this recent development when she saw a boy about their age walking towards Sakura. Normally she wouldn't have cared but she saw the look of disgust that crossed Ying Fa's face. Plus this boy looked awfully familiar, almost like..  
  
MeiLin just hoped it wasn't a boyfriend after all Aunty Yelan would be very disappointed if things didn't work out the way she planned and a boyfriend would definitely complicate things.  
  
So she waited and watched.  
  
~  
  
". But isn't that on Wolverine territory?" Rika whispered.  
  
Sakura laughed then whispered, she knew that MeiLin was listening and being followed to the club would be very dangerous, "Ya but don't worry it's nothing we can't handle."  
  
Naoko asked normally knowing this info wasn't confidential, time without location weren't important, "So when are we meeting?"  
  
Sakura felt Victor approaching but she kept her voice normal, "At eight- thirty that'll give us time to get ready."  
  
"Where are you going?" Victor asked walking up and attempting to sling an arm over her shoulder.  
  
Sakura swatted the offending arm away, "None of your business Chue!"  
  
"I'm your fiancée," Victor growled, a gasp was heard in the background but they chose to ignore it, "everything you do is my business. You aren't to go out at night without me that is disrespectful. I don't allow it."  
  
Victor looked at her clothes, "And what are you doing out of your uniform? You know I don't allow you to wear such revealing clothes!"  
  
"I'm not your fiancée, I'm not your toy," Sakura replied, "You have no say in what I do, I'll disrespect you all I want. I changed out of my uniform because I'm going out. And it's shorts and a halter top, it's not revealing."  
  
Sakura stocked off with her friends but before she was out of earshot she heard him yell: "You will be mine Sakura Kinomoto if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"That last statement was unbelievably dramatic," Rika giggled, "And corny!"  
  
They laughed as they crossed the parking lot. ~  
  
MeiLin listened and laughed as Ying Fa and the other two girls left Victor standing alone, with a giggle she hurried off to class.  
  
~  
  
His eyes glowed black for a minute as he growled, "I'll have you soon, and you WILL be mine."  
  
~  
  
Sakura drove her friends home so they wouldn't have to wait for the early bus home.  
  
Sakura hurried home she needed as much time as possible to alter her costume. She had started it earlier and had made it perfect but had discovered this morning that it didn't leave enough room for her guns and other weapons, the ones that were "just in case".  
  
As soon as Sakura arrived at home she grabbed her supplies and started to work.  
  
~ Later Around 8 PM ~  
  
Sakura smiled, 'finished!'  
  
She picked up the outfit and inspected it, 'perfect.'  
  
Sakura looked at her watch, "SHIT! I'm gunna be late!"  
  
Carefully she folded her costume into a duffel bag, she then reached under he mattress and pulled out two forty-two millimeter revolvers. And a regular handgun, to long thin daggers and to cuffs that made a beautiful design using painted horizontal needles (Think the bracelet from 'Kiss of the Dragon'.), and two rings of throwing knives she then stuffed them into the steal framed bottom of her bag, it was like this so if club security x- rayed her bag they wouldn't see shit, when the bottom was properly closed you couldn't even se the seam of where it opened. After she had double- checked the bottom of her bag was sealed she added make up and hair supplies to her things in the bag. Finally positive she had everything Sakura grabbed her keys, threw the duffel in the back seat and took off into the night.  
  
Sakura glanced down at the Porsche's dash, "Damn it's wracking up some mileage I'm gonna have to steal another one off the Wolverine gang tonight," She grinned evilly, "Maybe this time I'll luck out and I'll get a Mercedes." (CC Lillith: What did you think she might actually own that kind of a car? She's not rich remember?)  
  
"Now how to get into the club without being seen in the stolen car." Sakura said to herself, "I know, I'll sell this to Tony and then jack a motor cycle from the bar next door."  
  
After she sold the car she quickly jumped onto the nearest bike; it was a black and red crotch rocket. And used the lock card to unlock the ignition and make it start.  
  
"Dammit! Why'd I end up with such a shitty bike?" Sakura thought beneath her helmet, "That's it I'm setting higher standards next time I steal a Harley."  
  
~ At the club ~  
  
Syaoran looked around the club, 'this is where the Nomad is? It looks like a shit hole to me.'  
  
"Syaoran!" A girl's voice called out in Chinese, it sounded like. he turned around. it was Ying Fa! But her hair was black and her eyes they were blue!  
  
~  
  
Sakura spotted him instantly his aura glowing green, it felt like he was frustrated over something. She called out to him and raced across the parking lot her duffel over her shoulder, "Syaoran!"  
  
"Ying Fa what are you doing here?" Syaoran called out to her when she reached him, "It's dangerous here."  
  
Sakura would have laughed if she wasn't so worried, 'Dangerous? Like she didn't know that! He needed to get out of here. She had a job to do and she didn't need another person to worry about, protecting Rika and Naoko was enough.  
  
"Listen you can't be here," Sakura said quietly, "not tonight!  
  
"I have to be," Syaoran replied, "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"What? No! You can't stay!" Sakura said getting frightened images of Syaoran bleeding, dying, on the floor screamed in her mind. She took a few breaths, "Who are you looking for, anyway?"  
  
Syaoran blinked at the sudden change of her tone, "Just someone. You wouldn't know them."  
  
"Try me," Sakura said crossing her arms, 'If the Li's are working with one of these two gangs then I'm royally screwed.'  
  
~  
  
"I'm looking for some one they call The Nomad," Syaoran replied glancing around. Then he noticed her face. She was standing with her arms limp at her sides, her jaw was hanging open and her eyes were filled with shock. His brow furrowed with concern, 'I wonder if she's ok. She looks like she's just seen a ghost.'  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
'I'm." Sakura started, "I'm The Nomad."  
  
"You're the-" Syaoran's eyes widened as her words sunk in, "WHAT?!?!!"  
  
"Listen I've got to do but you have to do something for me, if you stay you must remain close to an exit and if there is any sign of trouble you bail ok?" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was confused, "but-"  
  
"Promise me you'll bail!" Sakura commanded, "Promise or I'll make sure they don't let you in!"  
  
Syaoran nodded mutely.  
  
"Wish me luck," Sakura said before she disappeared into the crowds.  
  
'What was THAT all about?' Syaoran thought as he entered the club, 'Ying Fa sure is acting strange.'  
  
Syaoran thought about his promise to Sakura, "I'll stay near the doors, and I'll leave if there's trouble after I make sure she's alright."  
  
~ Elsewhere in the club ~  
  
Sakura got into the club with no problems and she slowly made her way to the back after flashing her employee card which named her a Ms. Angel Dawson she went back stage to the dressing rooms to meet up with her friends.  
  
"Angel hurry up!" Naoko called to Sakura, they had to be careful to use their fake names in case someone was listening, "We're on soon."  
  
Sakura and the others were all very famous as exotic dancers in this area, actually THEY weren't but Ivy, Angel, and Sugar were, which could probably be said that was the same thing, but no one in this area knew them by any other names except the ones they had given themselves.  
  
"Coming Sugar," Sakura called, "She knew the security guards could hear her, "Tell Ivy to get away from the makeup so I can have a turn."  
  
Sakura entered the small change room and closed the door tightly after her, then she quickly checked the whole place for cameras, she knew there were audio recording devices in here and she could handle that, but if a camera recorded her as having weapons on her she would be killed two feet out of the dressing room. Satisfied that she had covered all the cameras "accidently" Sakura began to change.  
  
She stripped out of her jeans and halter before unpacking her costume.  
  
It was perfect for this occasion, really sexy. It was red with black floral lace over top making the red seem more maroon. The top was a corset, it was completely see-through except where it covered her breasts. The bottom was in two pieces: one was a removable big puffy layered skirt that slit up both sides all the way to the waist, the other part was a pair of black denim "hoochie" shorts that were covered in red glitter and had red undertones were it was "faded". Sakura also wore long black and red lace gloves that came to her upper arms, a lace collar with a halo charm hanging from it, fishnet stockings, and black upper-thigh high boots that contained sheaths for her throwing knives, Sakura allowed the tips of the ornate knife handles stick above the boots rim so that they created an ornate top to her boots. The handles looked as though they were part of the boot, they weren't even vaguely recognizable as knives.  
  
Sakura then put her needle arm bands around the tops of the gloves on her arms and pulled her hair up using the two daggers to hold it in place, she loaded the guns and put them in the layers of skirt where she had sewn in holsters. Perfet! She quickly put on some make up using mostly black and red.  
  
She grinned at her friends, "I'm a fallen angel tonight girls."  
  
Naoko grinned, "You look great!"  
  
Naoko was wearing a short white and black frilly skirt (CC Lillith: you know the one the Japanese twins in Austin powers 3.) and a black corset with a ornate white F embroidered on the left side. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands to frame her face her contacts were colored to make her eyes ruby red. Black knee high boots and a white and black collar finished the effect.  
  
Rika was in a dress; it was dark green and glittery it seemed to be made out of weaves of vines. It looked as though it was made out of thousands of vines wrapped around her body. It had a halter neck and there was no back to the dress above her waist. The front was made out of criss-crossing vines that covered as little as possible without baring all. Instead of gloves she had vine like ribbons that wrapped around the base of each finger and then wound up her arm until they attached to a gold arm band shaped like a ring of thorn bushes. The bottom fell to the knee and slit almost up to the hips on both sides Thigh high boots the same color as the dress completed her outfit. She had green contacts and green and gold make up on.  
  
"You look great to Ivy," Sakura said to Rika, "Come on girls, It's time to knock 'em dead!"  
  
They didn't know how right they were.  
  
CC Lillith: So. Whatcha think? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEZ! PLEEZ! PLEEZ! Thanks so much every one for all the reviews I got I love to here what you think and Taiora you're in the next chappie! Kerochan I want to put you in too because of your kind review so if you could review again and leave a name you'd like me to use I will put you in too. Thank you all! NOW REVIEW SOME MORE PLEEZ!  
  
Come on push the button!  
  
You know you waaaaant to!  
  
Come on Pleez! 


	4. It's show time!

WILD FLOWERS AND WOLVES!!!  
  
IT'S SHOW TIME!  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys I'm back! Writer's break through! Hehe this is where it gets exciting! Oh just to clarify, Sakura doesn't have her memories back she just recognizes the people she used to know. Seeing them and hearing her real name triggered the return of a few memories but she still doesn't remember everything. N e ways if u need to read the disclaimer in the last chapter. I had a bunch of great suggestions if you keep reviewing I'll try to use them all. Taiora you're in this chappy so look for ur name k? Now read on!  
  
Sakura led the way to the stage entrance, "ok girls this is it. Don't forget the script, we're on next. Wait for my cue!"  
  
The music came on, the one for Sakura's sexiest song she had written it especially for an occasion like this. (CC LILLITH: I didn't write this son it's Dirrty by Christina Agulaira (sp?))  
  
"All right girls, lets go!" Sakura waited for her two friends to get on stage and then she followed swinging her hips. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing:  
  
Dirty  
  
  
  
Filthy  
  
Nasty  
  
Too dirty to clean up my act  
  
If you ain't dirty - you ain't here to party!  
  
Sakura and the others started up the complicated dance moves. Complicated and dirty, this song was written as a seduction song one perfect for what Sakura had in mind.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran waited for something to happen, then the music came on and she was there. Ying Fa was coming out on stage! She started to sing then dance. But why was she acting like this? Was she really the Nomad or was she just another slut selling her body to the masses?  
  
Syaoran's face reddened with anger, no Li would ever do this and Ying Fa would never have done it either! Would she?  
  
~  
  
Wanna get dirty Dancin getting just a little naughty Sweat drippin over my body Wanna get dirty It's about time for my arrival  
  
~  
  
As the music continued Sakura, Rika, and Naoko continued their routine. They were moving quickly now dancing to the fast eat of the music. Sakura began to remove her skirt releasing the safety on her guns as she did.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran watched as Ying Fa began to remove her skirt! This can't be happening what will mother say?  
  
Syaoran decided he had had enough when...  
  
"WOLF!" A voice shouted, it was Taiora a member of Black Hand "There's a wolf in the club!!!"  
  
Syaoran moved fast, a blow to the head quickly silenced the voice. He then moved to the other side of the club. No one knew he was the wolf and so he was safe for now. But he was careful to keep the wolf tattoo on his arm properly covered by his shirt. The club was in an uproar though and Syaoran knew that he should get out of here soon. But he also knew that it would be dangerous for Sakura, she had no idea what she was getting tangled in; he would leave after he got her to safety.  
  
It was then that the gunshots began.  
  
Quickly he began to move towards the now silent stage, but what he saw shocked him beyond all things.  
  
~  
  
Sakura dropped to the ground with her friends at the first shot rang out. The plan had been to seduce the gang leaders into privacy before the deal and silently slip a blade between their ribs. The silent approach was out. But Sakura knew that they had to complete their mission some how. If an Alliance was formed she knew that she and the other neutrals would be demolished or assimilated by the gangs. Somehow she had to convince these to gangs that this had been set up to assassinate their leaders.  
  
'Syaoran you ass why did you have to go and fuck this up for me?' Sakura thought desperately. Shit now she would need all new disguises and all new id. She was about to blow her cover. unless.  
  
"Girls come here!" Sakura hissed, "to the back!"  
  
The girls quickly made their way to the back and found it vacated just as Sakura had predicted. She quickly threw off the clothes she was wearing and pulled on a full black body suit, which she kept with her as an extra precaution. Under her bodysuit Sakura had strapped down her breasts and was now wearing a black hat with her hair up. She looked like a boy. The other two girls quickly dressed in two black dresses both had a pink cherry blossom embroidered into it. Make up and wigs were removed, as were contacts.  
  
Sakura spun her guns around her fingers when she stopped they were in the holsters at her upper thighs, "Come on girls, it's show time." Sakura smiled but it wasn't a happy one, it was an evil one, behind it Sakura's blood flowed filled with adrenalin, fear, and anticipation.  
  
The three girls raced back to the stage and quickly drew her weapons, she spotted the leader of the Black Hand and a signal from Rika told her the location of the Wolverine head. Sakura raised her twin guns and took aim, "It's over boys!" She fired. Both shots hit dead on and the two leaders fell dead.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran staring at her in shock, well time to finish the deal she signaled Rika.  
  
~  
  
Rika saw Sakura signal her. Quickly she checked if her gun was loaded for what it had to do. It was. Rika saw Li Syaoran out of the corner of her eye, 'I'm sorry you had to see this Li-san but it must be done.'  
  
Rika raised the gun her hand quivered only slightly before she raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The shot was straight on target. It hit dead in the center of the left side of Sakura's chest. Blood spattered to the ground as Sakura fell to the stage floor.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran watched as one of Sakura's "friends" shot her. Blood began to soak through the chest of her body suit.  
  
'No this can't be happening!! She can't be dead!!' Syaoran shouted internally. But from his view point Syaoran could see that her pink aura was out and her chest was no longer rising and falling. In all the confusion he was able to snatch Sakura's body and race out the door.  
  
~  
  
Inside the club Rika and Naoko had managed to calm the crowds. They had been careful that no one would get to see Sakura up close. She wouldn't be recognized by anyone, except maybe Li Syaoran but he had already known she was here. Rika prayed that they hadn't hurt him too much, "That was an assassin hired by both your leaders to kill the other. I don't know who else was in on the hiring of the assassin but we've killed him. Remember that The Nomad is watching you all."  
  
With that Rika left Naoko following behind. They reached the parking lot. They both hopped into the ex-leaders cars grabbing theirs and Sakura's stuff on their way out. They had stolen the keys to the cars during the performance.  
  
Naoko smiled appreciatively at the dark purple Ferrari that had belonged to the Black Hand leader, "to bad I don't get first dibs.' A short drive took her to the storage garage the Wild Flowers used and the Ferrari was safely locked away for later. New plates were also stored there and Naoko quickly replaced the Ferrari's before walking to where she'd left her bike, a navy blue Harley. It was once the bike of a Dragon but that had changed. She grinned before heading home.  
  
~  
  
CC Lillith: Hey guys! OH NO! SAKURA'S DEAD! Lol. Don't worry she'd not dead there hasn't been n e S+S yet I couldn't just kill her off. But a certain some one cough Syaoran *cough* 


	5. Not everything is as it seems

Chapter 5: ZOMBIE!  
  
CC Lillith: hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the AN last chappy I didn't finish it! It was supposed to say but a certain someone... Syaoran... thinks so! Sorry bout that any way continuing on!  
  
  
  
Syaoran ran down the back street with the body. It took him half an hour to reach the block his apartment was on; the hospital was ten minutes past there by car. There was a black van waiting on the corner.  
  
Syaoran thought he saw a flash of gold zip into the car but his eyes might have been fooling him.  
  
Rika and Naoko leapt from the waiting van and stood blocking his path.  
  
"YOU! You shot her!" Syaoran hissed at Rika, "How could you!!"  
  
~  
  
Rika sighed, this was going to be very difficult, "Easily now put her on the ground!"  
  
Syaoran refused to let go of Sakura's "corpse".  
  
"Do you want her to live or not?" Rika asked irritably, "If so put her on the fucking ground!"  
  
Syaoran kneeled and placed her on the ground, but didn't move away, "How do I know I can trust you? You're the one who shot her!"  
  
Naoko popped open her gun, "See this?" She tossed him a bullet like capsule, "It's called a living death dart."  
  
Syaoran was examining the little dart.  
  
(AN: These don't exist, I'm making them up! They are entirely made up, except for part that I borrowed from XXX the movie.) "These darts contain a formula that knocks you out, but not only that it tenses the muscles in your abdomen so when you breathe no one can see, and your heart beat slows so that it can no longer be felt. A person can survive for a little over four hours in that state, and they hurt like a bitch the next day but they don't die," Rika said quietly kneeling by Sakura and pulling out a bottle and a syringe, "The antidote needs to be administered in some form ten minutes before the time is up or they will die. Sakura invented them. But if you run out of time the drug in the formula that knocks you out will kill you."  
  
Rika injected Sakura's arm with the antidote.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran stood for ten minutes watching the antidote take effect. The only thing that happened was you could see her chest moving. Suddenly there was a flash of pink aura and Sakura sat up.  
  
~  
  
Kero was sitting in the van watching what was happening. Then Sakura who was "dead" sat up, Kero freaked! He flew around in screaming, "ZOMBIE! MY MISTRESS IS A ZOMBIE! SHE'S GOING TO STEAL ALL THE PUDDING!! AAAAH!"  
  
~  
  
Syaoran could have sworn he'd heard something but he was a little distracted at the moment.  
  
Sakura choked and gasped for a minute and then groaned before she saw Syaoran. Then...  
  
"What the FUCK is HE doing here!?!?!?!" Sakura growled, making sure to emphasize "fuck" and "he".  
  
Syaoran tried to hide his relief but from the way he felt his shoulders slump he knew they could see it.  
  
Sakura's look softened for a minute, only for a minute, "You almost fucked up our entire mission! Do you know what could have happened if those two gangs made an alliance? Mass murder, theft, terrorism! They would have wrecked the entire city in 48 hours, if that alliance had been allowed to happen!"  
  
"Ying Fa what were you doing in there? Why were you acting that way? Why did you just shoot those two men? Surely there was another way?" Syaoran was lost, nothing was done this way in China, "The police will be all over this by the end of the night! What will my mother say? What will your mother say?"  
  
"God damn it Xiao Lang!!! (sp?) This isn't China! If you don't know how to play the game you die, and you big timers from China are going to have to get down and dirty if you want to survive. Here the blood is on your own hands, no one else is gonna do it for you," Sakura said standing and leaning on Rika, "Sometimes you loose people that you love and sometimes you kill people you love but its how its done. We all make sacrifices for the greater good. It's a win or die game with no guarantees, no refunds, and no mercy. My gang and I, we do whatever it takes to protect people who don't have a clue what goes on outside of their perfect little lives. My advice to you is: learn the rules or go home. Because if you don't play by our rules you'll die by them."  
  
Then leaning heavily on Rita Sakura climbed into the van.  
  
Sakura sat in her room, "THAT IDIOT!!!" She was thinking about Syaoran again, "he's in the way and I just KNOW I'm not going to like his reason for being here."  
  
Sakura paced back and forth in her office, she should have been home hours ago and she knew she was going to get a real beating from her Veronica, 'Why don't you just fight back?' Sakura asked herself, 'Cause you promised to take care of her, you promised father and that's all that matters.'  
  
"I gotta go girls but we'll meet tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said grabbing her jacket and keys.  
  
Sakura drove home slowly she knew what was coming; she parked and went into the house! "I'm home!"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Veronica snarled.  
  
"Out." Sakura said trying to walk up the stairs.  
  
Veronica stopped her and it wasn't until twenty minutes later that Sakura dragged herself up the stairs.  
  
'This is going to take a shit load of cover up to hide!" Sakura thought as she looked in the mirror.  
  
That's when she saw the black envelope on her bed. She opened it and read the letter inside:  
  
You will be mine no matter how long you fight it. You are mine to own and mine to use. Nothing will get in my way. If they do they will die!  
  
AN: Oh cliff hanger! Lol n e way sorry about the big wait my internet was down, I have another Chappy already written so I'll update again in the next few days. 


	6. Gun's and Cherry blossoms

WILD FLOWERS AND WOLVES!!!  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys! Well I'm back, from insanity, I just walked in to find you here with that. *ahem* sorry about that. CCS isn't mine. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys are the best! N e ways on with the story:  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Guns n' Cherry Blossoms  
  
Syaoran paced back and forth in his room, "How could she do things like that? Maybe she's actually right... No way she has no idea but - Oh God DAMN IT! Why is everything so hard now?"  
  
When he had gotten home still distracted by what Sakura had said his mother had called and he had told her the news: They'd found Ying Fa and she was also the Nomad. What was his mother's response?  
  
"Li Syaoran you are to make Ying Fa part of the pack! I don't care how. She is VERY important to the clan and the elders need the Nomad under their control." His mother had sounded very serious over the phone so Syaoran had agreed but now he regretted it.  
  
He didn't want to put Ying Fa in danger, She's used to it! What do you think she was doing last night? Knitting a sweater?!  
  
Syaoran shook his head he would talk to her tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat down shaking slightly, "It's started again, god NO!" She began to sob and Kero flew over to investigate.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked crumbs flying out of his mouth.  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes, "Nothing, everything is fine, really!" a determined glint entered her eyes, "I won't let you get to me again. You killed my brother and my father thinking you could knock me down but it won't work! You will never have me!" Sakura thought stubbornly.  
  
She didn't know who sent her the letters but it was the same person and she would never let him defeat her! They had been trying very hard, they wanted her; all of her but they wouldn't ever succeed. Sakura laughed bitterly, 'In a way I should be thanking you who ever you are, You made me realize what the world was really like. Taught me what it was to kill and to lose everything I hold dear. I'm stronger now, more controlled, less naïve. It's a good thing too, because in a city like this one I wouldn't have survived long the way I was, at least not without getting raped or worse. You made one mistake though, you took away everything, made me your worst possible enemy, I have nothing to lose, and when I find you it will be all or nothing.'  
  
And with that in mind shrugged out of her clothes and hopped into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura spun around at the sound of a voice, a familiar voice.  
  
"Sakura I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Xiao Lang go to hell, I don't want to talk to you!" Sakura responded in Chinese.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her arm, lightly, "Sakura it's about the Nomad."  
  
"Make it quick," Sakura said, "I don't have all day."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "The clan and your parents have been ordered by the elders to get you to work for them. I'm supposed to get you to join my gang."  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed, "As an underling? I don't think so!"  
  
"No as a leader, as soon as we return to Hong Kong the elders will assign you your own branch of LI and you'd have equal authority to me while we're here." Syaoran said grudgingly.  
  
Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder (which was hard considering its length, "I'll think it over. Also if I join the rest of my friends will too."  
  
"Sakura, one more thing." Syaoran said, "There is a requirement to get into the gang. You have to pass a test of sorts. If you decide to join be prepared."  
  
Sakura nodded, "I can handle any test you throw at me!" She said defiantly. She stepped closer to Syaoran and ran a hand down his chest to his stomach then lower then stroked slowly back up, "Lets hope you are part of this test hey?" She said quietly, then her eyes hardened, "And what did you mean bye my parents? My parents are dead." "No they're-" Syaoran began.  
  
Victor chose that moment to walk up, "Sakura what the hell are you doing with that asshole! You're my fiancé and it is disrespectful to be around men when I am not around! You are mine so do as I say!"  
  
"I'm not yours Victor and I never will be so get over it!" She glared at Victor, "I'll do whatever I want whenever I want with whomever I want! So fuck off before I beat the shit out of you with the tree you have shoved up your ass. Oh and one more thing," Sakura pulled Syaoran down to her and kissed him passionately, "You'll never get to feel how great it is to kiss me, asshole!"  
  
Then she strutted off her hips swaying enticingly.  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Victor screamed red faced.  
  
Sakura just held up her hand flipped him off and kept on walking without turning around.  
  
Behind her stood a very pissed off Victor and a shocked Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura laughed as she walked down the hall but that laughter lasted but moments. She still needed to figure out what to do about her stalker. Then there was the problem of telling her gang that they were joining the Li's. In truth she knew she had to. The Li's would take out her gang if they couldn't control them. And she might as well join them now while it was still a peaceful thing. Her gang was neutral only entering the wars when it became a danger to the citizens of Japan, but eventually the LI would assimilate them, they were a powerful organization. Although she'd leave her answer for a time make Syaoran wait a bit, make him sweat. Her thoughts began to drift towards sweaty Syaoran, his clothes clinging to his well-cut body. She sighed then mentally slapped herself, 'Hello! This is Syaoran we're thinking about here! The ass that nearly fucked up everything!' Still the image lingered for a long time, and even longer lingered the warm feeling kissing him had left inside the hole her heart had once occupied. Sakura fought the emotions Syaoran awoke in her, she had sworn never to feel again, because all she loved was torn away from her, everything...  
  
CC LILLITH: So what do you think? *Hee hee* Sakura is getting hot for Li Syaoran! Oh and who's this stalker that killed Sakura's brother and father? It's that last person you could expect, well maybe not the last... Also Sakura's real parents are alive? My next chappy will be really long ok? Love you all Ja! 


	7. Dreams and Joining Forces

Chapter 5: DREAMS AND JOINING FORCES  
  
CC Lillith: Hey everyone my uncle recently passed away, so I don't know how often I'll be updating again. Luv yall! Enjoy! Oh and a little lemony goodness in here, mild but still there! ( o_~ ) O and it's a bit longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Sakura moaned as he stroked her breasts through her blouse, caressing her in a delightful way, "Oh Syaoran! YES!" Sakura moaned. She stroked his bare chest, kissing his bare skin as he began to unbutton her shirt. She suckled his dark nipples and ran her hands along his back, digging her nails in as his hand moved under her skirt. She arched her back as he stroked her, then as she reached the edge; she jolted up in bed, sweating as the details of her dream slipped away. She and Syaoran had been... Sakura blushed, she NEVER blushed, but now, now she did.  
  
"SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY??" Kero came racing through the door, "I HEARD - Ow!..." Kero was cut off as he ran straight into the door... the door that had never been open, yet he still failed to see on his way up... "I heard yelling and I thought-"  
  
"Kero I'm FINE!" Sakura blushed, "I... I just had a... a nightmare ok?" Her breathing hitched as her "nightmare" came back to her mind. Sakura shook her head, 'God girl get over it, this is SYAORAN you're allowing to enter your mind! You hate him his clan is ASSIMILATING YOU!' Finally angry enough to breathe normally and cool her heated cheeks, Sakura launched herself out of bed, maybe today she would get out of the house before Victoria could get out of bed and lecture her about, well, about everything.  
  
That was unfortunately not in the fates because as usually her step-monster was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "SAKURA YOU WHORE! I can't believe what you have been doing! CHEATING ON YOUR FIANCEE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said brushing by.  
  
But Victoria snagged her arm, "NOT SO FAST!" When Sakura kept going Victoria punched her in the face, "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" "You are so god damn lucky that I made a promise to father or you would be standing in a puddle of your own urine right now!" Sakura turned her eyes flashing, "I can't believe my father married you! You're a power hungry bitch! You think that you can beat me and get away with it? Did you think I would let you go on hurting me forever, never defending myself? All you want is money and power. Well news flash I see through you, you saw Victor's obsession with me as a path to riches and power. Marry me off to him you are the mayor's son's mother in law. Well fuck you! I've put up with a lot from you but this is the last straw, if you want the money, you marry him!"  
  
Victoria didn't do what Sakura expected, "You've hung around here this long because a promise you made to your father?" She laughed, "Fujitaka wasn't your father, he adopted you when you were found. Your parents are alive and well in Hong Kong! They think you're dead. When I asked him to kill Fujitaka and your twit of a brother, I had to agree to let you live. 'He' wanted you for some reason, but I intend to sell you back to your family as soon as I get what I want out of the Mayor and his son, you're pathetic! I thought you'd have figured things out by now!" She cackled evilly, "You are just a weak little girl and I think it's about time I cashed you in! Now go down to the basement like a good girl so I can get the ransom note ready." Veronica sneered.  
  
It's too bad she didn't notice the anger that flared in Sakura's eyes maybe she would have seen it coming then, Sakura's palm slapped loudly against Veronica's face, "You killed the only family I have ever known and conveniently forget to mention the fact that I have another family in another country?!?!?" Sakura glared at Veronica's crumpled form, apparently her stepmother didn't know about her strength or her gang. If she'd known she'd have realized Sakura had spent her whole life learning to fight, at first it was just a hobby something made her do it, and never forget to practice, but after Touya and Fujitaka's death it had turned serious and the Wild Flowers had been born. Now it was time to avenge them. Sakura smirked, "You don't know anything about me do you?"  
  
Veronica stared up wide-eyed at the icy woman, the snotty teenage brat had become. Somehow Sakura seemed so much bigger now, "What do you mean, you snot nosed brat I know all about you!"  
  
"Then you know that I swore to make the person who killed my family spend the rest of their life believing their skin was crawling with scarab beetles? That I'd make them spend all eternity feeling the crawling scratching insects fighting to burrow inside their flesh?" Sakura hissed, "You knew all that? You know that I can do that, easily?"  
  
"N-no! B-b-but you s-see I-I d-didn't k-k-kill them I-it was... it was someone else. S-someone with a black robe and evil e-eyes, he... he d-did it... it wasn't me!" Veronica stuttered in terror, "I-I just..."  
  
"Asked him too?" Sakura finished, "Well that in itself deserves more pain than I can inflict on you. I think I'll live with forcing you to see what you really are..."  
  
Sakura placed a finger on Veronica's forehead, "Truth within, so lost inside. Come out from where you hide..."  
  
A symbol of light appeared under Sakura's finger and Veronica screamed. Sakura backed away and saw that Veronica was staring into nothingness. She was speaking to the air as though Fujitaka and Touya were still there. Sakura had known Veronica was a bad person but she must have been even more horrible than Sakura imagined for seeing the truth had driven her insane! The sound of Sirens echoed down the street, the neighbors had called the police. Sakura sat down in a daze so much to process, her parents were alive, and in Hong Kong! Veronica was gone. There was no one left to hurt her.  
  
Sakura stared off in a daze, she hadn't had time to cover the bruises and cuts Veronica had inflicted on her so when the police saw them they panicked. They placed a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital. Sakura Kinomoto the girl who never got ill. They sent some one to check her over. And no one could get the girl to speak even a word.  
  
Sakura watched the world it was like a big blur, then... everything slowed down. The doctor's had diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, like she gave a damn. Veronica was locked away in a rubber room, not to leave for a long time. Sakura ripped the IV out, climbed out of the bed, ripped off the bandages, used magic to create some clothes and then walked out using magic to hide her injuries. She made her way home and quickly contacted her real estate agent; she was selling the house. She called the bank next and transferred all the family's money into her personal account. She packed a bag and loaded up her car with all her belongings leaving a note to her real estate agent to sell all Veronica's belongings. She drove away from the house she'd grown up in and headed towards the school. Arriving at school ½ hour before the end of the day, she bribed the school secretary into giving her a copy of the exchange student files. Then she climbed into her car and drove to the apartment where Syaoran was staying and parked waiting for him.  
  
She didn't have long to wait:  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked in Chinese, "Ying Fa, why weren't you at school today?"  
  
"Call me Sakura," Sakura said quietly, "I'm sorry for getting angry with you the other day but I was worried about our mission. Syaoran I know everything. Veronica, my stepmother, she knew everything, she killed the family I had here, or had them killed, and hid my past from me. She lied so she could sell me off to the highest bidder. But after she attacked me she went insane. I'm selling our house, and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while, I have nowhere else to go. My friends, their parents don't know about the gang and well they can never know," Sakura looked up at him, "I'm kind of stubborn I like to handle things by myself, I'm fully capable of it, I could probably whoop your ass any day and as difficult as it is for me to admit it, I can't do everything, I need your help."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura in shock, "I guess so... I mean - If that's what it takes to get you to join LI then so be it!"  
  
Sakura smiled dryly, "Drop the act Syaoran the tough guy attitude doesn't look good on you, your too funny looking."  
  
Syaoran glared, "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
CARD CAPTOR LILLITH: Hey guys what do you think? Sorry this chapter moves a little fast and it's a bit confusing.. But n e ways, wats Sakura gonna do Veronica is the only one who knows the name of the person who killed Touya and Fujitaka. And I wonder when someone will choose to tell Sakura that she has two other fiancées? Oh no did I just give a major thing away!! Oh no! Forget I said that, it'll be explained later. (And for all you curious lil ppl out there. NEITHER of those other two are Syaoran ^_^ funny eh? Lol) But this is still S+S but you'll have ta wait to see how! ^-^ hehehe til the next Chappy! JA! 


End file.
